You Belong to Me
by Shadougelover14
Summary: For Shadow, things just never seem to go well. Mephiles returns once again...and this time Shadow's alone... Rated T for later chapters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Shadow sighed as he relaxed on the couch. The house was quiet. Rouge was away on a G.U.N. mission, leaving Shadow on his own.

Rouge was worried about leaving Shadow alone, but he insisted. He didn't want her to risk losing her job just for him. After all, it was the only thing keeping the jewelry stores safe. Rouge was still concerned, especially after Shadow's last encounter with Mephiles…

He couldn't help but shudder. He could still see the glowing green eyes, inches from his own, feel the crystalline body on of his, the icy lips pressing against his…

And he could still feel the hands, running down his sides, along his back, exploring every inch of his body, probing…

Shadow felt himself curling into a ball, again, and took a deep breath to calm himself. Slowly standing, he headed for the stairs. The best solution he'd come up with was to distract himself by doing something; anything.

He explored a bookshelf for something to read, when he heard what sounded like footsteps. He paused, listening, his ears trying to pick up the slightest sound. After a minute of silence, he shrugged, and continued his search.

When he heard the sound of music softly playing, he straightened, glancing down the hall where he'd come from in suspicion.

"Rouge?" he called, thinking maybe she'd come home early. He started back towards the stairs.

"Rouge? I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow-" he started, reaching the last few steps.

He glanced up, and froze.

He hoped -prayed- he was imagining things, but this was no illusion. The demon was sitting on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table, flicking through Shadow's iPod, which had been missing since the hotel event.

The slitted green eyes glanced at him, and a smirk formed on Mephiles' muzzle.

"Sorry, was I not who you were expecting, my little Shadow?" he asked, tossing the iPod on the couch.

A split second later, Shadow tore back up the stairs, vaguely hearing the calm, slow steps coming after him. He yanked open the first door he came to, and found himself in a closet full of a few jackets and some boxes. He slipped inside, and quietly shut the door, sliding into the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest.

He struggled to calm his beating heart, and to come up with a plan. He glanced at his wrist, and saw his wrist communicator. He punched the buttons to call Rouge, and waited, praying she would pick up.

'_Pick up, pick up, pick up…__**please **__pick up!' _he thought desperately.

He heard footsteps, louder now, as they started down the hall.

"~Shadow," Mephiles called in a sing-song voice, "There's no use in hiding."

Shadow kept quiet, still waiting for Rouge to answer.

"Very well, I love a good game of hide and seek. I'm an excellent seeker…"

'_Rouge…please pick up…please, please, please…'_

The footsteps got closer, slow and calm, which only served to reinforce Shadow's terror.

There was a sudden, loud, burst of static, as the signal finally reached its destination. Shadow hastily covered the device to muffle the sound, but he knew Mephiles had heard.

Things were quiet now, the only sound being Shadow's soft panting, which seemed unnaturally loud in the sudden quiet. He waited, trying to hear something, anything.

Suddenly the door was yanked open, and Mephiles was smirking down at him.

"Found you."

Shadow's wide red eyes met the demon's calm green and red ones. In a sudden burst of courage and adrenaline, Shadow rushed forward, slamming into Mephiles and ramming him into the wall. While Mephiles was shaking his head and pulling himself up, Shadow made a break for his room.

He slammed the door shut behind him, looking around desperately for a hiding place. Having no other options, he scrambled under the bed. He once again fiddled with the wrist device.

"Rouge, please answer, please…" he murmured.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rouge groaned as she turned over in the sleeping bag. She cracked her eyes open, and spotted her wrist communicator. It was beeping, indicating someone was trying to contact her.

She picked it up and pushed a few buttons.

"…please…"

"Shadow?" she asked in confusion.

"Rouge? Thank God…where have you been?"

"Sleeping…what's wrong?"

"Please Rouge, you have to come…please you gotta-"

There was a sound in the background, like a door opening, and footsteps.

"Rouge…you have to-NO! NO LET ME GO! PLEASE ROUGE! HELP ME! PLEASE NO, PLEASE MEPH-"

Shadow was suddenly cut off, but the sounds of struggling and muffled screams could be heard.

"Shadow? Answer me! Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up.

"What's happening there, Shadow?"

After a few minutes of silence, she heard more footsteps, and a soft chuckle.

It was very familiar, and suddenly Shadow's behavior made sense. Only one thing could make his fearless warrior attitude vanish and be replaced with a terrified submissive one.

"Mephiles…" she growled.

"Hello my dear, how are things going for you?"

"If you touch him…"

:::::::::::::::::::

Mephiles chuckled at the growl in the bat's tone.

"I know, I know…be gentle." He snickered, glancing at Shadow, who was now trapped in tendrils of purple mist, one of which was covering his mouth, silencing him.

"I swear to you Mephiles, if you hurt him, I will end you!"

"Your attitude amuses me, because I'm here, and you're there, more than a hundred miles away."

"Shadow, just hang on! I'll be there! Stay strong okay? I'll be there-"

She was cut off when Mephiles crushed the device in his hand.

"She should know better than to lie." He said, walking over to Shadow.

Shadow let out a whimper as Mephiles put a hand under his chin, tilting his head up.

"Now then, let's head some place a little more…private. After all, we wouldn't want to be interrupted like the last two times, hm?"

Shadow whimpered again, fighting tooth and claw to squirm free of the smoky tendrils, but in vain. The mist thickened, slowly enveloping his feet, and crawling upward until only his head was visible. His eyes widened as it slowly covered his face, and the last thing he saw before blackness was Mephiles' acid eyes locked on his own, and his twisted grin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow's eyes slowly opened, before he snapped awake, sitting up with a gasp. He looked around, and discovered he was in a bedroom. An old one by the looks of it; the wooden floor was dusty, and covered in dust bunnies, the wallpaper was faded and peeling away in some places, and there were no windows. The only light came from a small bedside lamp. The bed he was sitting on was somewhat new, though, as it wasn't as dusty as everything else in the room.

He glanced around nervously, slowly getting out of the bed. The floor creaked under his feet, which were now bare, and he spotted his shoes beside the bed. Hastily slipping them on, he quickly raced over to the door, and tried to force it open, but it was locked.

"I see you're awake…"

The chilling voice caused him to freeze, before he whipped around and pressed against the wood. Mephiles was sitting calmly on the bed, smirking at him in amusement.

"Good, I was starting to think I'd put you in a coma, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Mephiles asked as he stood, and started towards Shadow, who was still plastered to the wall.

"Where am I?" he demanded, trying his best not to stammer.

"Oh, this place? It's just a quaint little abandoned house I came across. I found it rather nice; quiet, secluded…_just how I like it_…"

Shadow shuddered as he pressed as far back into the wall and away from Mephiles as possible. Mephiles smirked at him as he walked closer, until he was pressing Shadow into the wall, and one clawed hand rested on the hedgehog's shoulder.

Shadow whimpered softly as Mephiles used his other hand to tilt his head up, and the demon's eyes stared down into his own, glinting with amusement and lust.

"Who do you belong to?"

Shadow's eyes widened a little, but he remained silent in terror. Mephiles merely smirked again, and pressed his forehead to Shadow's.

"Oh, did you forget? I thought you'd remember quite well, even with your well known memory loss issues…"

Shadow trembled as Mephiles' thumb brushed the M shaped scar on his cheek, and tried to move further back as far as he could. The wall prevented any further retreat though, and he whimpered as Mephiles' grip on his jaw tightened.

"I suppose I'll just have to remind you…"

Shadow's insides lurched, and he started squirming in Mephiles' grip, but Mephiles kept him in place by pressing his hips against his, trapping his lower body, and pinning his wrists above his head. Shadow gave a soft sob, while Mephiles brushed his cold lips against his, a small smirk forming.

"As much as I'd love to take you now," he murmured, his cold breath ghosting along Shadow's face, "Let's make things a little more interesting…"

Shadow's eyes slowly opened to gaze at him wearily.

"Wh-wh…what do you mean?"

"Oh, you can speak; I was beginning to wonder if you still could."

"What did you mean?"

Mephiles' smirk sent a shiver down his spine, but he did his best to stay somewhat calm.

"This is a rather large house, with so many halls and rooms; and you do recall me saying how much I enjoy the thrill of hide and seek, right?"

Shadow's blood ran cold, and he opened his mouth to say no, but Mephiles cut him off.

"And before you reject my offer, allow me to clarify what's at stake. If you can avoid me for at least an hour, I'll release you."

Shadow gulped as he gazed at him.

"A-and…if…you win?" he stammered.

Mephiles grinned, flashing sharp teeth.

"If I find and catch you, then…"

He leaned in closer, and Shadow felt his breath against his ear.

"I get to do whatever I please to you…"

Again, Shadow's guts clenched, and his breath sped up a little.

"And if you don't agree, that counts as you losing."

The obsidian hedgehog shivered, and Mephiles snickered.

"So is that a yes?"

After a minute of thinking it over, Shadow hesitantly nodded.

"O-okay…"

"Splendid; you get a ten second head start, before I come looking for you. Oh, and Shadow; _do_ try to make this interesting, or else I'll have to make up for it when I catch you." Mephiles stated, before planting a soft kiss on Shadow's lips, and then vanishing.

Shadow stumbled a little from his sudden freedom, before regaining his bearings. He wiped at his mouth with his arm, and turned towards the door. He carefully tested the doorknob again…and it opened; it hadn't opened that easily earlier…

Taking on last nervous look around the room, he stepped into a long hallway, looked around again, and then took off.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Alright, I know I'm gonna get an inbox full of messages saying "FINALLY!", but I'm prepared. I know it doesn't have a whole lot of Mephadow in it, but it will come soon. I know I haven't updated in so long, but my Mephadow muse finally returned to me today! Whether or not it will stay for long is another matter…but I'll cross that bridge when it's built…

Okay, so, next chapter; let the games begin…


End file.
